1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device having a rotatable identification brand, and more particularly to a lock device having a rotatable identification brand, that may facilitate other people identifying the owner of the lock device, and may enhance the aesthetic quality of the lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the applicant""s Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 444798, entitled by xe2x80x9cLock Device Having a Scrollable Writing Brandxe2x80x9d. In the said patent, the lock device having an identification brand may be used on the article such as a luggage, a suitcase or the like, thereby facilitating other people identifying the owner of the article.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock device having a rotatable identification brand, wherein the rotatable member may be driven and rotated by the drive mechanism, so that the user may watch the information printed on the rotatable member through the view window, thereby facilitating other people identifying the owner of the lock device, and thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the lock device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lock device having a rotatable identification brand, comprising:
a lock body, defining a receiving space and formed with at least one view window;
a rotatable member, rotatably mounted in the receiving space of the lock body, and provided with identification information that may be seen through the view window of the lock body; and
a drive mechanism, mounted on the rotatable member for rotating the rotatable member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.